Gina Degaldo
Gina Degaldo is one of Dora's classmates. Gina is calm, well-behaved, collected, studious, smart, braggy, nice, pretty and all-around awesome, She is the protagonist in the "Gina Gets Taken Away" and "Dora does ____ to Gina" videos. Her mother is Christy Neè Degaldo Relationships Dora Marquez Gina is usually good friends with Dora, but not always. In some versions they are worst enemies and Dora constantly bullies her and tries to frame her for stuff that she isn't responsible for but she gets exposed by Mrs. Christina. In 5th grade, Gina got picked over Dora for the school's Flag Soccer championship team. In 7th grade, Gina took Kyle St.James to the Winter Formal the day before Dora had planned to ask him. Gina's grandfather managed Dora The Explorer's UK publicity campaign. Caillou Gina is taken by Caillou. They were friends since many years, their families have been neighbors. Both are content with their friendship. They went to the 6th Grade Middle School Prom together as friends because Dora was sick and by mutual consent Gina was Caillou's alternate date. Pete Gina dated Pete in 7th grade. Christy Neè Degaldo (Maycroft (formerly)) Gina doesn't always get along with her mother,but they're currently on good terms. Grandfather Gina's unnamed grandfather handled the Dora the Explorer UK publicity campaign from 1999 to 2004. Arthur Degaldo In some universes (eg the GoKids and NathanWin7587's series) Gina's last name is Degaldo, and she lives with her millionaire father Arthur. Gina and Arthur have a very strong relationship and they are virtually inseparable. This version of Gina is semi-canon. Friends Caillou (not boyfriend), Rosie, Daisy, Lily, Annamarie, Mike, Tim, Joely Anne, Leni Loud, Alylou, Dora (sometimes), Owen, Tish, Alicia, Lynn Loud Enemies Dora (sometimes), Gwen, Viktor, Jared, Karen (they made up), Flameboy9000 (until he moved away in 2008) Acquaintances Boris, Doris, Rosie, Daisy, Lily, Norah, Dain, Lucia, Shawn Alternates In one of the universes Caillou and Daillou accessed in "Not My Time", 'Gina Degaldo '''was a high school senior living in Ridgeback (?), North Carolina. Gina was pregnant by,and engaged to,Ridgeback High soccer captain and NHS president Andy Chapman. In the universe of "Caillou Rides Again", '''Gina Lawrence '''was running for President in the 2022 election. From a TV commercial seen in Act 3, it is clear that this Gina is Gina Degaldo. ''The presidential election being in 2022 implies that "Caillou Rides Again" takes place in the universe of The West Wing. Maddox Cox's rant Okay, i HATE this characters, she's a Mary sue and the few times she gets grounded i'm happy, This is the only character i smile seeing a punishment day video Trivia * Gina likes jazz music. * Gina has a green bedroom. * Gina lives in GoCity. * Gina likes The Powerpuff Girls,The Big Bang Theory,Game of Thrones,Titanic,and the Star Wars prequel trilogy. * Gina's career aspirations are:movie producer,model,YA writer. She was a kid's clothing model for several years. * Gina's Marry,####.Kill list is:Peter Dinklage.Nikolaj Coster-Waldau,Brent Spiner. * Gina's 5 ideal Jeopardy categories are: Daria Trivia, 20th century Southeast Asian politics, Carli Lloyd, YouTube memes and Sweet Valley Twins. * Gina's dislikes include sports, basketball, Donald Trump, and poetry of all types. * Gina's favorite food is chocolate bar, ice cream, pizza, bread and candy. * If Gina could meet any celebrity, it would be Tommy Lee Jones or Liv Tyler. If she could NOT meet any celebrity, it would be Geoff Hunter or Dove Cameron. * Gina's favorite video game is relish rampage (Powerpuff Girls). * Gina will possibly be attending Western South Carolina University to study writing. Timeline * May 15,2003-Gina is born * December 1993-Dora the Explorer aires worldwide * February 2004-Gina's grandmother skips town * Spring 2005-Gina models for Foraker School-Age Clothing * July 2005-the Degaldoes move in next to the Dereauxes * September 2006-Gina begins kindergarten * January 2006-Gina models for Hot Wheels commercials * April 2005-the events of "Gina Gets Taken Away" * January 2006-Gina attends the New Horizons launch to Pluto * July 2006-Gina models for Little'uns Kids Clothing * March 2007-Gina gets top marks in the 4th grade science fair with a project about ketchups with different thicknesses * May 2007-Gina takes home the silver trophy for Field Day * October 2007-Gina's last modeling job,for an Atari NG08 gaming console commercial * late spring 2008-Gina gets chosen for the school's Flag Soccer team. On June 5,they win against Chatham Middle 11-4. * January 2009-Gina is among the Local Student Delegation attending Barack Obama's inauguration. * Summer 2009-Gina briefly goes out with an unnamed boy, * December 19,2009-Gina and Caillou attend the Middle School Prom together. * May 2010-Gina's grandfather moves in with Gina and her mother. * February 2011-Gina goes out with Pete. * October 2011-Gina breaks up with Pete. * May 22,2012-Gina goes out with Caillou on a dinner date arranged by their moms. This is their only real date other than the Middle School Prom. * June 10,2012-Gina gives a speech at the middle school about what the graduating class of 6th graders (high school class of 2018) can expect during their time in junior high * August 2012-Gina goes to St.Maarten * February 2013-Gina spends Winter Break in Atlanta * January 2015-Gina becomes Daillou’s girlfriend * November 2019-Gina dies of cancer Voice Gina is usually voiced by Ivy and Shy Girl.Category:1998 births Category:2003 Births Category:Taurus Category:Green Characters Category:Nice characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Characters who have pretty appearance Category:Mary sues Category:Bad Users Category:Sockpuppets Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Characters